1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing and control thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof which monitors a power consumption of the image processing apparatus connected to a large-scale network, and controls the image processing apparatus to perform a power saving function if power supplied to the network is overloaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital TV which is used in households or a large format display (LFD) TV which is used for outdoor commercial advertisement is supplied power from a network. As digital TVs have become large-sized and supported high picture quality, their power consumption is on the rise. Accordingly, the network also increases power supply.
If power consumption of the network radically increases, power plants should operate further to supply additional power, causing huge costs and expenses. Accordingly, a more efficient method to adjust power consumption of the network is required in response to increasing power consumption.